Like Whoa
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Garu's heart is tooken by a new girl, and the little green monster comes out of Pucca. What happens when Pucca finds out the truth about the girl? Please read and review!Daijoubu soshite, Arigatou! okay,and thanks !
1. If I Could Have You Back Again

Pucca was sleeping one night when she had a familiar dream that was like a flashback:

**(Dream/Flashback)**

"**Pucca!,"Ching called out. Pucca stop chasing Garu for a moment. "Yeah Ching?,"asked Pucca in her old 11 year old form. "Are you ever going to stop loving Garu?,"asked Ching.**

"**Not now, not ever!,"replied Pucca.**

**(End Of Dream/Flashback)**

Pucca awoke to her alarm, "As another day starts..,"said Pucca grouchy. She still couldn't believe how long it's been since she stopped loving Garu. Pucca got dressed in the usual: red tank top, black tight jeans, and red heels. Then it was off to the bathroom to put on make up, and style her hair.

She styled her hair in two high pigtails, and wore red lipstick and light pink blush. She was off to the village. There was a crowd around Garu.

Pucca: What's going on?

Villager: Garu has a girlfriend!

Pucca: Who?!

Villager: That's what were trying to find out!

Pucca couldn't really see anything but Garu's pigtails, and some blonde hair. 'Who is she?', Pucca thought.

**Sorry for a short start, I promise the next chapter will be longer! You will also find out who the girl is but not who she really is! Enough said! Please read and review and you will find out soon!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


	2. Silence

Pucca made her way through the crowd to Garu. He was with a girl with blonde hair and was smiling.

Pucca:Hey Garu!

Garu: Hey Pucca I want you to meet someone..

Pucca: Okay

Garu: This is Noami...my girlfriend.

Pucca just about died inside, even though she wasn't with Garu it made her jealous.

Pucca: Nice to meet you Noami.

Garu: So Pucca how have you been with your new place and all?

Pucca: Great, I'm moving stuff in you know...

Garu: You okay?

Pucca: Yeah fine, well see ya later!

**Pucca's POV:**

How could he do that to me?! Oh yeah, he doesn't know I love him still. Noami is UGLY! What does he see in her?! I'm so not loving him right now. Maybe I should stop loving him? _Like I ever did..._

**Garu's POV:**

I just hope Pucca isn't hurt, then again she has kissed Abyo twice. I still remember that day that she stopped chasing me. I wish it was like the old days, where we had no worries about relationships and all that jazz. I used to love her._ Like I never did..._

**(End of the POVS)**

**Next day...**

Pucca was walking with Ching through the village, when she spotted Garu kissing Noami deeply. She couldn't take it, something was up with that girl she could just sense it. Ching brought Pucca to a lounge where no other than Garu and Noami. "Pucca why don't you sing a song, you have a great voice!,"said Ching knowing Garu would here her.

"Ching, I don't think I should-..,"Pucca said not knowing Garu was behind her. "You should you have a beautiful voice..,"replied Garu. "Okay fine, I'll do it.,"said Pucca walking up on the stage.

Pucca went on the stage, and looked out a the crowd and saw her (old) love, Garu.

Pucca was going to sing Viva La Vida by Coldplay (now does that sound familiar?!)

_(End Part)_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king_

_I hear juresalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Calavry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never a honest world_

_But that was when I ruled the world.._

_(End..)_

Everyone cheered and clapped when she was done. "Agh it was nothing..,"replied Pucca. "That was amazing!,"said Ching. "Hey where's Garu?,"Pucca continued, "I mean..". "Um I don't really know...he just left suddenly with Noami!,"replied Ching worried.

Pucca saw Garu's katana on the floor,'I KNEW SHE WAS BAD NEWS!' thought Pucca following them. It brought her to an old factory, Pucca wondered in, well tripped in and fell down the stairs.

Noami: Aw little miss dork is here to see her boyfriend!

Pucca: He's not my boyfriend.

Noami: No wonder why, your ugly..

Pucca: At least I'm decent, it looks like someone shit on your face broke it then put it back together!

Noami:UH! You ready to fight?!

Pucca: Bring it on bitch!

Noami made the first move and Pucca dodged it. Pucca kept kicking and punching like never before. Garu was sitting there tied up watching. Pucca knocked Noami out and it was...

**Chapter three up next! WOOTWOOT!**

**!GaruFan32415! **


	3. It's My Turn Now

Garu looked at Pucca, she had cuts all over her. Pucca realized who the girl really was...Doga! "Ew you made out with that?!,"asked Pucca disgusted. "Well..,"said Garu,while Pucca was freeing him from the chair.

Pucca: Garu I have something to tell you..

Garu: Yeah?

Pucca: I love you...

Garu: I have a confession to make too..

Pucca: Yeah?!

Garu(as he was going to kiss her): I love you too..

They shared their first real kissed,and Garu actually wanting to kiss back.

Pucca: Does this mean were..

Garu: Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Pucca: Yeah.

Garu: Sure!

Pucca: Want to kiss on it?

Garu: I'd love too.

Everything in both of their lives couldn't be better.

**I think I did okay, what do you think?! Well please read and review, I'm going to make another story in a jiff(WTF?!)! I'm going to watch the rest of Family Guy(It's on! YES!), then start a new story. Peace out for now!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


End file.
